Vertically-oriented content such as shows, movies and games, may be developing, and audio and other equipment configurations may be desired for surrounding vertically-oriented displays (e.g. televisions).
Historically, with visual arts such as painting and photography two primary formats exist: landscape for horizontally oriented images and portrait for vertically oriented images. With the advent of motion pictures, landscape became the dominant format primarily due to the standardization of technology, film formats, and the physical theater environment. Television followed motion pictures and adopted the landscape format for broadcasting motion pictures and in the creation of TV centric content. Over more recent years, computer technology has adopted the landscape screen format as well, except until recently with the emergence of smartphones.
Today's smartphones are outfitted with powerful video capabilities such as the iPhone 6s with 4K video resolution. Movie makers are now unconstrained by bulky recording equipment and, whether intentional or not, we are beginning to see a greater number of vertically-oriented videos. There are even some pioneers in this area; for instance in October 2014, the first “Vertical Film Festival” was held in Australia which only included movies and content in the vertical or portrait orientation.
All of the above Figures are arranged in accordance with examples described herein.